Style: Dare
by stitch1126
Summary: Stan finds himself having to take care of his best friend after a stunt goes wrong. Yaoi, smut, and fluff.


Style: Dare

"C'mon Kahl! Do it!"

"Shut up, fatass!"

Kyle stood on the Marshes' roof, skateboard in hand. Cartman and Stan looked on from the front yard.

"All you gotta do is jump the gutter, then land on the sidewalk. Easy"

"I really don't think this is a good idea" Stan muttered under his breath.

Fear and worry spread across his face.

"What are you afraid of, pussy?" Cartman yelled.

"Fine, I'll do it if it'll get you to shut your face!" Kyle screamed down to the larger boy beneath him.

He placed the board beneath his feet. Clearing his throat, muscles tense, he kicked off.  
>Rolling down the slanted roof, he was going too fast to stop. Losing control, the skateboard hit the gutter, sending the teenager flying off the roof, onto the ground below.<p>

Silence.

"Oh, fuck! My leg!" Kyle screamed, breaking the silence and gripping his leg.

"Screw this!" Cartman ran home.

Stan shot him a look of disgust before running to help his ailing friend.

"Shit! I think it's broken!"

Crimson red liquid dripped onto his hand. The raven-haired boy's stomach churned at the sight. He couldn't stand seeing Kyle in this much pain.

"Dude, we gotta get you to a hospital!"

"What kind of stupid-ass idea is that?" the red-head screamed. "My parents would kill me! Ugh, why did I let Cartman talk me into this?"

"Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know, I... I think I need to lay down"

"Ok, let's go to my room. Can you walk?"

Kyle tried to stand, falling without taking a single stride. Stan lunged forward, catching the lighter boy.

"Here, I'll carry you"

The taller boy hoisted Kyle up, holding him bridal-style. Stan's heart started to race. He had been having strange feelings for his friend. Gazing at him during class, thinking about him. Wendy had even dumped him because he wasn't paying any attention to her anymore, only to the redhead that now lay in his arms.

Stan carried Kyle up the stairs of his empty house into his room. He lay the red-haired boy on his bed. Their lips so close that Stan could almost taste his breath. His heart beat faster, if that was at all possible.

"Stan. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kyle's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Sorry. It's just, well, you look beautiful"

"Stan. I, um, I didn't know you liked me that way"

Stan, feeling embarrassed, stepped back a bit. Kyle looked so tender, vulnerable, sweet. He couldn't stop himself. He dove onto the bed, grabbing Kyle's face and smashing their lips together. Kyle's heart raced. He didn't want to be with Stan like this, yet it was the best feeling he had ever experienced.

Stan pulled away, moving to strattle Kyle, joining their lips again. Kyle's eyes slowly fluttered shut. Stan's tongue trailed across Kyle's bottom lip. Kyle parted his lips, allowing Stan's tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

Stan moaned. He had wanted this for so long. He ran his fingers through Kyle's copper red hair.

Kyle trembled. He had never felt so much passion before. Stan pulled away, kissing and nipping at the lighter boy's neck.

"Stan, I'm not sure about this" Kyle tried to think, to ignore his urges. This was Stan kissing him. He didn't want things to be weird between them, yet it was hard to ignore the tightness of his jeans.

Kyle gasped as Stan grinded against him, feeling the hardness through both of their jeans.  
>"You like that?" Stan smirked, getting the reaction he wanted.<p>

He rubbed down harder, making Kyle moan. The dark-haired boy trailed his hands to the other's shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off of his shoulders, onto the floor. He grazed his fingers over the newly exposed skin, making Kyle tremble.

He reached the waistband of Kyle's pants and tugged them off in one fluid motion. Kyle, now exposed having worn no boxers, had a raging hard-on.

Stan moved downward, being careful of his friend's busted leg. He trailed his tongue down the length, feeling Kyle's body tense. He slipped his mouth over Kyle's cock, taking in as much as he could.

"Fuck!"

Kyle gripped the bedsheets, holding on for dear life as Stan pleasured him. Stroking himself through his jeans to the sound of Kyle moaning, Stan knew he had to have him.

"Stan, I, oh god!" Kyle couldn't hold out much longer.

Stan pulled away, earning a disappointed whine from Kyle. Stan stood, removing his own clothing before going back to Kyle.

"Kyle, I need you to do something"

"What?"

"Could you, wet my fingers?"

Kyle seemed confused but did as he was asked, taking three of Stan's fingers into his mouth and wetting them, sucking and licking intensely. The sensation was driving Stan crazy.

"Thank you"

Stan pulled out the digits, letting his hand trail to the right place. Kyle shivered as a cold finger protruded his entrance. Stan kissed him reassuringly.

"It's ok. I'll be gentle"

He slipped in a second finger, then a third as his lover let out a pained moan. The sight of Kyle underneath him, squirming and moaning in the fits of pleasure. It took all of Stan's restraint to keep from taking him right then. He had to be gentle.

Pulling out his fingers, Stan spat into his palm, rubbing it against his member. He positioned himself, waiting for his lover's approval. Kyle nodded, putting all of his trust in Stan.

He rammed into Kyle, making him wince at the new feeling. Stan pulled out and thrusted back in, Kyle's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh fuck, yes!"

Stan thrusted again and again, starting slow and getting faster.

"Mmm, Stan! So good!"

"Fuck, Kyle! You're so... unng"

"I can't, I'm gonna..."

Kyle came violently, moaning Stan's name as he spilled the sticky substance between their stomachs. Kyle's face, in the deepest fit of pleasure, was enough to throw Stan off the edge.

He came deep inside Kyle, filling him with his seed. They stopped, sweaty and breathless, calming down from the pleasure high. Stan pulled out of his lover, rolling to his side.  
>Kyle relaxed as the taller boy stretched his arms around him. The two drifted off to sleep, all the pain from that day forgotten.<p> 


End file.
